


it’s typical, a typical love song

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, guitar-playing choir kid joshua, lapslock, more like teenager friends? early teens friends? ok, theater kid jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jeonghan moves to america and meets his best friend.</p><p>// edit: this fic is super old and i hate it but i don't have the heart to delete it... previously titled "if you're sad, you cry; if you're happy, you smile (if you're crying, you cry more)" aka the longest, clunkiest title ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s typical, a typical love song

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry this is shitty i literally started writing this on my phone in the middle of class (hence the lapslock) and then it just sort of turned into jihan word vomit??? for almost 5000 words??? i just kept coming back to it over the span of like 2 weeks whenever i felt like writing. hoo man i didn't even spell check it please spare me
> 
> the title is from two melodies but two melodies doesnt really have anything to do with the fic besides jisoo mentioning it? i just really love zion t

                when jeonghan is 11 he leaves korea and he hates everything—he hates himself, he hates his family, he hates america. it always sounded so cool when other kids talked about it, but when he gets there, it’s too big and too loud and he doesn’t like how any of the food tastes. he almost wishes that his last meal in korea wasn’t his favorite, because now whenever he thinks of the taste he gets sad.

                he didn’t pay attention in english class for a reason. he never saw a point in leaving and it was hard, so her never bothered. and what do you know, now the company his dad works for is paying for private english lessons so he can go to school by september. it’s only may now, so everything sucks.

                two weeks into his lessons, his teacher, mrs. kim, asks him if he has any hobbies. jeonghan reluctantly tells her that he was in a choir at a community center before he moved, and she manages to hook him up with a children’s choir at a korean christian church. after a phone call with the choir director, mrs. kim tells jeonghan that practice is on tuesdays and thursdays after school and after service on sundays. jeonghan almost wants to dread it, but he’s sort of comforted when he realizes he doesn’t have to worry about speaking english.

                when thursday comes around, jeonghan ends up arriving 20 minutes late to his first choir practice. even though he knows everyone will be able to speak korean and that he shouldn’t panic, he still ends up standing right inside the front door, unable to budge. that is, until some kid barges in behind him, exclaiming “i’m glad im not the only one who’s late!” in completely unaccented english.

                that’s what pushes him over the edge. he’s suddenly so stressed out he feels like crying, whipping his head around and trying to find words to tell him that his own english is bad. when they meet eachother’s gaze, they both seem to understand—the english-speaking kid smiles softly and slings an arm around jeonghan’s shoulder.

                “sorry, i was still in english mode, i’m josh! or joshua, or jisoo. you’re jeonghan, right?”

                jeonghan nods, letting jisoo walk him to the choir room. he thinks jisoo might’ve noticed his lower lip wiggling, but he ignores that, grinning brightly at him. “is jisoo alright?”

                “yeah, of course! we’ll be good friends, won’t we?”

                and that was the only part of the day worth mentioning—choir was normal, they sang a hymn or two but mostly scales and pop songs. he and jisoo were the only 2 boys over 10, so they bonded fast.

                a couple practices later, jeonghan arrives early to see jisoo on a stool with a guitar far too big for him. he says that his mom got it for him because he got all a’s on his report card, and he can’t play anything yet. he promises jeonghan he’ll teach him how to play as soon as he does.

                at some point, they start going to eachother’s houses after every practice. jisoo swears he could eat jeonghan’s mom’s stews till the day he dies, and jeonghan loves the smell of the candles jisoo’s parents light so much that he considers buying some with his allowance. they spend a lot of time making up stupid songs and looking up guitar tutorials on jisoo’s tablet. jisoo teaches jeonghan english slang, and even ends up having to explain some curse words after stubbing his toe on jeonghan’s dresser.

                when school starts that year, jeonghan’s english has really improved. he picks up fast. a month into school, he’s already got classmates wishing him a happy birthday. he feels inexplicably happy after school when jisoo is over—it’s no birthday party, but he feels grateful to have made a friend so fast.

-                                                                                                                                                                                     

                the school year ends anticlimactically. jeonghan and jisoo agreed that their electives next year would be choir and drama, so they’d at least have one class together. that year, they luckily had 4 out of 6 classes together, but joshua was starting advanced courses and jeonghan wasn’t, so they had to find some way to be together.

                it’s hot, but they decide to walk back to jeonghan’s house on the last day. they’ve become so close that the silence is comfortable—weekly sleepovers really do wonders for a friendship when you’re 12.

                “i’m really proud of you, you know.” jisoo says out of nowhere, pushing jeonghan’s shoulder jovially. it rouses a laugh from him, which doesn’t help him regain his footing.

                “how come?”

                “i think you handled the first year of middle school better than me, and you don’t even speak english fluently.”

                “ah, thanks. i thought i’d get made fun of more, i was surprised.”

                “you’re really likable, even if people think you have a funny accent or whatever. at least, i think so.”

                “be quiet, you’re too nice to me!”

                for the first time, jeonghan doesn’t feel like the move is temporary. he can finally see himself staying in california, so long as jisoo is there.

-

                “you talk about korea a lot, jeonghan.”

                if jisoo had said it in korean, jeonghan probably would have responded immediately. but, only around 2 years into his move, it takes him a second to process. he opens his mouth to speak, furrowing his brow and looking up before spinning around in his desk chair to lock eyes with jisoo, who was fiddling with his guitar on jeonghan’s bed.

                “is that bad?”

                “no, i like it! i haven’t been to korea since i was really little, so it’s nice to hear about it.” jeonghan feels some relief at that. there’s a twinge of happiness in his chest seeing jisoo crook his head back to look at the neck of his guitar, and decides to climb onto his bed and sit beside him, snatching his ipad from between them and playing the video jisoo had paused earlier.

                “well, that’s good. any other comments you wanna make?” jeonghan chuckles, eyes flicking between the video and jisoo.

                “your hair’s getting long. you pull it off well.”

                without looking back at him, jeonghan places a firm hand on jisoo’s shoulder in thanks before subconsciously running it through his bangs. his cheeks cramp from smiling.

-

                school drags on for both jeonghan and jisoo, leisurely and drama free. they’re still too young to have girlfriends, and their friends are all too boring for spin the bottle or good games of truth or dare. despite the time they’ve spent together, the boys only see eachother shirtless when swimming. they change in separate rooms, even, and never really talk about having relationships. perhaps all the time they spend in choir has prevented them from having a phase of romantic frustration.

                jeonghan has practically spent all of winter break at jisoo’s house, and his bed starts feeling more comfortable than his own. it’s often that jeonghan and jisoo share a bed—in fact, it’s two or three times a week, usually, but lately jeonghan finds himself looking at the flat of jisoo’s back and the muscles of his neck before they fall asleep. he wonders if it’s because it’s jisoo or because he likes boys, but he doesn’t think much of it until a few minutes before the ball drops on new year’s eve when they’re both 14.

                “hey, if i tell you something… about myself, will you promise not to be weirded out?” jisoo asks, clearing his throat.

                “it depends on what it is,” jeonghan starts, giving the younger boy a suspicious look. “but go ahead.”

                “i don’t think i’m straight.”

                “ah… remind me what that means?”

                “like, i think i like boys. girls, but boys too.”

                 jeonghan’s not sure what he expected, but it wasn’t that.

                “so you’re gay?”

                “maybe?”

                “do you like me?” jeonghan feels his stomach drop after saying that. he’s so stupid—he needs to spend more time with other people, it’s making him confused.

                “no!”

                “then that’s alright. i’m probably gay too. maybe i just haven’t found the right girl yet?”

                jisoo just nods, a moody sigh escaping his chest. “are you being serious, or are you making fun of me?”

                “yeah, i’m 100% serious. have you seen my hair?”

                jisoo’s hysteric at jeonghan’s tone, laughing until no sound comes out. it makes jeonghan giggle too—it’s an innocent, silly moment, which is good. perhaps they’re not really laughing because of jeonghan’s comment, moreso just because they feel relieved. though, thinking about it, jeonghan’s hair is a lot more gay than just appearance, considering it’s never been shorter than mid-neck length since jisoo said it looked good long.

                when the ball drops, jeonghan’s not sure if jisoo’s eyes sparkle because he’s about to cry, or if they’ve always been like that. jisoo falls asleep less than an hour later, under the same blanket as jeonghan on the couch, his head heavy on his shoulder.

-

                “i dare you… to kiss josh.”

                jeonghan takes back all of his thoughts about his straight-edge church friends. they’re growing out of their religion, he supposes, and now truth or dare is all they want to do. especially at their little end-of-middle-school party, which was really just about eight confused 14-and-a-half year olds in an unfinished basement.

                jeonghan sort of forgot about his little crush on jisoo. he was probably just lonely then—but now, it’s like it’s all coming back to bite him in the butt. he should’ve picked truth.

                “you’re not gonna pussy out, are you?” someone asks. jeonghan rubs the skin of his face anxiously, smiling wide in embarrassment and groaning in exaggerated agony. the room ignites with laughter—they’re all close, so it’s fine, but jeonghan really doesn’t need to be all mushy again, especially when all of his friends think he and jisoo are both straight.

                suddenly, jisoo is sitting on his knees in front of him, mouthing “i’m sorry” helplessly and smiling. jeonghan’s heart pounds at his ribcage when jisoo puts a gentle hand on his cheek, a warm feeling travelling from his cheek down to his chest. he feels pressure on his lips before he even gets a chance to close his eyes; jisoo’s lips are soft and full at the top and he smells like shower gel, and jeonghan wants to die. when they part, jeonghan collapses backwards onto the ground and swears. jisoo wipes his mouth off and everyone is hollering with laughter.

                the game goes on, and later, jisoo kisses one of their other friends—a girl from their church choir, and he doesn’t wipe his mouth off afterwards. she clings to him for the rest of the night. in the morning, jisoo texts jeonghan that they’re dating, and jeonghan really shouldn’t be so sad about it.

-

                                                                                                                                    

                one day, jisoo bursts into jeonghan’s bedroom without even texting him that he was coming—jeonghan thinks that his mom yelled at him or something, but jisoo’s not mad, he’s crying.

                “did you walk here?” jeonghan prods, looking up from his laptop. he makes sure his tone is soothing because jisoo is already pacing at the side of his bed, sniffles echoing his footsteps.

                “yeah, but i was at the park, so—“ jisoo starts, a soft sob erupting from his chest. he finally sits himself on jeonghan’s bed shakily and brings his knees to his chest. “i was with—god, i’m so—i broke up with her. i can’t believe i broke up with her. i broke up with her in the middle of a date, jeonghan—“

                “please calm down,” jeonghan huddles closer to jisoo and hugs him from the side, letting his head rest on his shoulder. “why did you…?”

                “i’m gay.”

                jeonghan sighs sympathetically. “i figured the ‘boys but also girls’ thing wasn’t entirely true.”

                “yeah, i dunno, i—“

                “i’m almost proud of you, you dated her for six months.”

                jisoo chuckles, wiping his tears on his sleeve. he looks like he's dreading something. “i think i wanna stop going to choir at church.”

                “how come? you like it so much.”

                “yeah, but she’ll be there, and she was… crying so hard she couldn’t talk… and…”

                “ah, i get it. everyone’s so little now, too… we're the oldest now, aren't we?”

                jeonghan thinks about when he and jisoo were 11. he sort of misses when he didn’t have to deal with lovey-dovey stuff, and when jisoo was always with him. for the past 6 months, he’s been with that girl, and jeonghan’s been sort of drained without him. he almost feels insensitive for being happy about them breaking up since jisoo seemed so upset about it, but he really—

                “i missed you, jisoo-yah.” he didn’t really intend to say it aloud, but jisoo takes it just fine, pulling away from his embrace with a soft smile on his face.

                “good, because i’m staying here tonight.” his eyes are swollen and blurred with tears, but he still manages to lean off the bed and yank his guitar up from its case to sit in his lap. jeonghan rests his head silently by jisoo’s legs, peeking up at him before lifting his head and taking out his ponytail. “your hair looks really nice, jeonghan. i didn’t notice how long it was getting.”

                angsty 15-year-old jeonghan was thinking of chopping it all off, too, but he decides he’ll just get a trim at his next hair appointment.

-

                jisoo’s parents go on a cruise on the weekend of jeonghan’s 16th birthday and they leave the liquor cabinet unlocked. not that they ever locked it in the first place, because their good christian son would never.

                but he does, with jeonghan, the night of his 16th birthday. they had a small party earlier with no booze, just card games and a lot of chinese food. it’s at least midnight now, and they’ve had enough soju to feel warm and lose their shit at the weird guy on the travel channel.

                at some point, they retire to jisoo’s room, and jeonghan blasts korean music, singing obnoxiously to it. jisoo catches ear of one of the songs, gasping.

                “shit, i know this song—it’s two melodies, right?” jisoo’s voice is dramatic as he mocks the tone of the singer, making a kissy face at jeonghan.

                in his fit of laughter, seemingly triggered by the lyrics, jeonghan asks, “remember when you kissed me when we were like, 14?” 

                jisoo snorts, slipping off his jeans and putting on sweatpants. “yeah, why?”

                “remember how you wiped your mouth after?” they’re both chuckling dumbly, and jisoo rubs his temples.

                “jesus, i guess so. i don’t think your breath stunk or anything, i just wanted to look extra straight, you know?”

                jeonghan nods, eyes closed.

                “hey, why don’t you talk about korea so much anymore?” jisoo asks absentmindedly. he’s rubbing at his eyes, now, warm and tired.

                “ah, i don’t know. lately i think in like—half korean, half english, i guess i’m getting less korean. i only have so many childhood memories i can share with you till i run out, and i like, don’t even remember anything up until 5th grade.”

                jisoo nods, reclining on his bed and slinging his comforter around his shoulders. “that sucks. the way you talk about korea always gives me a feeling.”

                “a feeling?”

                “like, i wanna… hug you and stuff. you look happy.”

                jeonghan’s migrated to the foot of jisoo’s bed, and jisoo is looking straight at him, all wrapped up in a blanket and face flushed. jeonghan swallows, wondering why he’s staring at his mouth—

                “can i kiss you, jeonghan-ah?”

                jeonghan’s eyes go wide and his head’s still swimming. jisoo confuses him, and he hates it, but being drunk makes his chest feel less fluttery. it’s just a dull thud, and his mouth feels dry.

                “promise you won’t wipe your mouth this time?”

                jeonghan couldn’t say who scooted forward first, but they’re kissing. they’re definitely kissing, jeonghan is sitting in between jisoo’s legs and jisoo has his arms loosely draped around his hips. he uses one hand to wrap the comforter around both of them, lips still locked, and jeonghan slings an arm over jisoo’s shoulder.

                the kisses are gentle. they’re in no way urgent, and there’s no tongue, but they keep pressing eachothers lips together so, so softly; they keep kissing, then taking short breaks to shuffle closer to each other and rest their heads on each other’s shoulders, then kissing again. jeonghan wishes it wasn’t so difficult to tell if he has feelings for jisoo or not—why’d he have to be drunk, anyway? he wonders if this would be nice even if he was sober.

                jeonghan can’t remember how long that went on for, but he wakes up the next morning slightly hungover with jisoo’s face pressed into his neck. it’s only then that he realizes if that peck at that party wasn’t technically his first kiss, then what happened last night was. he’s not sure if he regrets it.

-

                they hadn’t been to choir at church for almost a year. it wasn’t really a big deal, considering jisoo’s mom found a choir at a community college nearby, more suitable for teenagers. they’re really good, too—their choir director is younger and everyone is there because they want to be there. it’s junior year, and while jeonghan is part of the main cast in the school musical, jisoo hangs out in the storage room among props and paint cans, fiddling with his guitar. jeonghan sneaks in between practicing his parts to keep him company.

                “i’ll be done in… a half hour? i don’t think we’ll be late for choir. sorry for making you wait here for so long…” jeonghan says, making sure the door doesn’t slam behind him.

                “it’s all good, jeonghan. i don’t mind staying back here, it’s quiet.” jisoo reassures, smiling softly and setting his guitar down on a table beside him. jeonghan sighs, dragging a paint-splattered stool over to sit beside jisoo.

                “i promise when i have a car, we’ll go on a road trip. then we’ll be even.”

                jisoo nods. like all teenagers, of course they make plans to go on a road trip. sometimes, jeonghan thinks about buying his family friend’s old truck, despite possibly looking like a douche and not knowing how to drive a stick shift. he and jisoo could drive out somewhere—like, on a hiking trail or something—and sleep in the back. it’d be just like those pictures he sees on the internet, the glass all fogged up from cold. maybe they’d spoon. platonically. platonically, jeonghan reminds himself, snapping out of it and keeping up the conversation.

                “this part is seriously hard—i feel like a need a hug.”

                “poor baby!”

                “shut up! really—you were listening, right?—i have to hold that one note for forever.”

                “mhm, but you sound good.” and that comment doesn’t help anything, as far as jeonghan’s feelings go.

                they end up late to choir, and jeonghan’s voice gives out at the end of practice, so they pick up throat coat from the grocery store on the way home and jisoo insists he stays over at his house for the night because he has a humidifier in his room. jeonghan never knew that he wanted jisoo to take care of him like that.

-

                “what do you think love is?” jisoo asks, sprawled out on jeonghan’s couch, intertwining their legs. he says it like it’s not a big deal—they’re both just on their phones, watching TV.

                “we’re really getting deep tonight, aren’t we, jisoo-yah?”

                “don’t even start! it’s a serious question.”

                “i think… it’s sort of like, you let yourself be all mushy and lovey-dovey, but you like it. and you choose to put up with anything the other person does. jeez, that sounds bad.”

                “no, it makes sense. i always thought of it as like an… at-home sort of feeling, you know?”

                “yeah.”

                jisoo puts a gentle hand on jeonghan’s knee, and neither of them think much of it.

-

                jeonghan can’t find jisoo in the crowd when he takes his bows. maybe it’s because his eyes are threatening to cloud with tears, or maybe it’s because he never bothered to get glasses, despite failing his vision test. nevertheless, as soon as the curtain drops, jeonghan runs for the side door and waits outside the auditorium door for him. his eyes are dry, but his heart thumps against his chest.

                and jisoo comes up to him—jisoo comes up to him, and they both immediately start crying. it’s really stupid. jeonghan’s wailing, and jisoo is pressing his body flush up against him, their arms holding onto eachother for dear life.

                “you worked really hard. you did so well, i’m so proud of you.” jisoo says quietly into jeonghan’s hair. jeonghan just nods, lifting his head to see mascara staining jisoo’s shirt. there’s a few senior girls from the chorus beside jeonghan, patting his shoulder and greeting jisoo shyly as soon as they pull away from eachother.

                “remember when i kissed you in freshman year?” jisoo says, wiping his own tears and laughing. “because i feel like i could do that again, seriously, you were amazing. your solo was—amazing.” jeonghan kinda hates that jisoo brings it up, but he laughs, letting a hand slide down his arm.

                jeonghan’s parents come out next, hugging him tightly and ruffling jisoo’s hair. they tell jeonghan company is coming over, so jisoo can’t stay, but jeonghan doesn’t mind—they’ll spend the day together tomorrow.

                it doesn’t quite end up like that.

                perhaps he was too optimistic. when they get home, jeonghan’s parents tell him they have plans to move “back home,” as in to Korea, and they didn’t want to tell him before the show because they weren’t sure if he would react badly.

                jeonghan locks himself in his room and cries himself to sleep, puzzled as to how he can cry from sheer happiness and utter despair both within an hour of eachother.

-

                “why’re you still in pajamas? we have to go to choir soon.” jisoo remarks the next day, dropping his bag beside jeonghan’s dresser. jeonghan is on his bed, not facing jisoo, and his eyes hurt from crying.

                “why’d you come in without knocking?”

                “uh, i usually come in without knocking. is something wrong?”

                “i have a headache, jisoo-yah. just go to practice without me, please.” jeonghan tries not to sniffle—he tries to sound angry and tired, but his lower lip wiggles, and his eyes are hot and wet with tears all over again.

                “you have a headache?” jisoo asks quietly. jeonghan lets out a shaky breath when he hears the concern in his voice. his chest hurts.

                “jeonghan-ah, you have a headache?” jisoo asks again, this time in korean, because of course he’s picked up on the fact that when he speaks in korean it calms jeonghan down. the sympathy is still ever present in his tone, and he’s placed his hand on the flat of jeonghan’s back, between his shoulderblades.

                “i have a headache,” jeonghan manages before he starts sobbing to the point of coughing. jisoo reclines beside jeonghan, rubbing his back gently and shushing him. “really, i just have a headache, please go on without me.”

                “if we—if we sleep, can you tell me what’s wrong when we wake up?” jisoo suggests. he always suggests sleep whenever jeonghan is upset.

                “i already tried sleeping it off—“

                “then just tell me what’s wrong. please, jeonghan-ah.”

                it takes jeonghan 10 minutes to explain between sobs that his parents have been making plans to move back to korea since before jeonghan was even casted in the show—probably since before then. and that he’d be leaving before senior year was over. and that he’d probably end up going to college in korea. and that it’s unfair. it’s unfair that his parents dragged him here when he was a kid, then let him get attached to people, then decided to take him back right when he feels the most at home. by the end of his rant, jisoo is holding jeonghan tightly from behind, playing with his fingers and burying his head between jeonghan’s shoulderblades. it’s hard to speak after that.

                “well,” jisoo says after a long pause, voice calm and head turned so his ear is against jeonghan’s back, listening to his uneven breathing. “we could… you could stay at my house for a while. i could get a job, and save up so we can move into a dinky little studio apartment right out of high school.”

                “i really don’t think it’s that easy.”

                “if i work hard enough—“

                “i miss korea, jisoo-yah. i’m afraid if i stay here i won’t ever go back, and i’m afraid if i go, i’ll fall out of contact with you.”

                jisoo laughs. it’s a totally inappropriate time to laugh, too—jeonghan sighs out of frustration.

                “jeonghan-ah, that would never happen. you know we’d never stop talking if you moved.”

                “but you’d be so busy, you make friends so easily, you’d probably—“

                “no, not even.” jisoo chuckles. jeonghan turns over to see him smiling, and it makes his chest ache just a bit more. “you realize i’d bend over backwards for you, right? i really would drop everything to work towards getting enough money for you to stay here, and then work even harder so we could go on a vacation to korea. you know i’d do anything for you, right? i—care about you too much.”

                jeonghan’s never been confessed to in his life, but he feels like this is what it’d be like. he convinces himself he’s delusional. he even tries to break eye contact with jisoo—who has shuffled over to sit between his legs—but he’s physically unable. he feels like vomiting when jisoo holds one of his hands instead of just fiddling with it, grazing his thumb over his fingers.

                “i feel really at home with you, and i can tell that’s how you feel too. i used to wonder if i preferred sleeping at your house for some weird reason, or if it was just you. and it’s just you. every situation is better with you. that’s why i’ll figure something out, seriously.”

                “don’t you think that’s what love is?” jeonghan pipes up, voice small as ever.

                “yeah, i guess so.”

                “so, you love me?”

                “i guess i do.”

                “…you should confess properly, then.” there’s a hint of a smile on jeonghan’s face, finally.

                “i love you, jeonghan-ah. i love you.” jisoo exhales quietly; the first confession is korean, and the second is in english.

                “i love you too. so much.” and jeonghan’s lips curl up despite his tears, a cathartic sigh muffled by jisoo pulling him into his chest.

-

                there’s a weight on jeonghan’s shoulders as he’s doing the dishes, and then arms around his waist, and breath in his hair.

                “hi, jisoo-yah,” there’s lips on his neck as he speaks. “do you have class tomorrow?”

                jisoo shakes his head against jeonghan’s back, hugging him tighter.

                “ah, we should hang up the studio foam, then. and put that desk together.”

                “we should stay in bed all day and cuddle.”

                “no, i don’t even like you.” jisoo cackles at that, stepping back from his boyfriend and moving beside him to help dry dishes.

                “jeonghan-ah, you really look like a housewife with your hair up in a bandana like that. and the gloves, too.” jisoo teases. with each dish he takes from jeonghan, he brushes his side against him lightly, as if to remind him he was there.

                “you know i stopped cutting my hair short because you said it looked good, right?” jeonghan retorts, laughing softly.

                “of course. did you know i made an entire album of songs about you?”

                jeonghan’s mouth goes wide and his voice becomes audibly louder. “holy shit, when?”

                “junior year, in the storage room while you rehearsed for that musical.”

                “why didn’t i hear it?”

                “you sorta did, most of the songs on my bandcamp are revamped versions of those songs.”

                jeonghan makes a remark about how embarrassing jisoo is, flicking a bit of dishwater in his face to distract him from the fact that he was actually blushing at the thought of jisoo writing an entire album of songs for him. he’s always surprised at how truthful he was being about bending over backwards for him, and as jeonghan puts his gloves back in the cabinet, he spots their “korea fund” piggy bank out of the corner of his eye. only a week or so into living in their teeny tiny studio apartment, jeonghan wonders if his home is his childhood home in korea, his parent’s old house some miles south from them, or where he stands right now.

                later that night—when jisoo’s got his chest pressed against his back, holding his hand loosely—he decides that it doesn’t matter, so long as jisoo’s there.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
